Untitled For Now
by ChibiTomoyo
Summary: The final battle has come, and the light falls because of one death. Hermione Granger. At the last second of someone's life, they cast a spell... A spell to fix the world. Read to find out more! WARNING HAS STRONG MATERIAL WARNING
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Thanks for even reading this XD Anyway; this is my third story and my first Harry Potter story so yeah. Please be patient and review! I don't continue stories if I don't get at least one review. I prefer only constructive flame, not just flame. R&R Okay? Please?

WANRING This is the only time i'm going to say this unless its even more strong in later chapters. Later in the story, there will be STRONG material. I will warn you about it, and will even make an edited version of those parts if I'm asked. So please, read at your own risk.WARNING

Rating for this chatper: PG-PG13.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the almighty goddess J.K. Rowling.

Summary: Hermione has, or should I say had, many secrets behind her. Those secrets were never betrayed. She was killed at a time she was not supposed to die; now the world has fallen to the darkness. Only one man knows the spell to bring her back… but it requires getting nine more of her. How is this possible? Read to find out.

Prologue

The final battle has started, and she was running. She wondered how this could happen, quickly turning the corner. The death eater only saw her brown bushy hair from how fast she was running, and only because of that he was able to follow. He threw curses, but she kept dodging.

Who was this woman? Hermione Granger. Seventeen years old, flat chested, didn't' even seem to hit puberty. Why? No one knew. Truth be told, she never did hit it from a magical disease. This disease caused her not to have puberty, and would eventually take out more functions in her body, then after years of it she would die. No one knew why exactly this happened.

Hermione thought, how could this happen? She was just studying for her NEWTS two months early, cramming in all she could. Her eyes were tired from two days of no sleep and she stretched, seeing coloured lights outside. She thought "how pretty…" then she took back that thought when she saw those 'pretty lights' included dead bodies. When she saw that, she realized what was going on. The final battle, it's happening.

Hours and hours went by, Hermione running. Adrenaline pumped her body to continue, then all the sudden she was on the stairs. The stairs changed and she tripped… falling… as the killing curse was thrown at her. She gasped in shock, as it burned her whole body, not knowing it felt this way, and faintly she could hear a cracking of glass. Her last thought was what broke, since she didn't' fall on anything fragile.

One hour later, Harry Potter died by the hands of Lord Voldemort. Everyone but Snape on the light side has died. How could this happen? The death of one girl… caused the deaths of so many others.

Voldemort had discovered Snape's true loyalties, so a search party was on for him. Snape knew he only had a couple more minutes, searching a book as quickly he could. He heard the voices, that laughter, and saw the spell. It required no words in this desperate situation, since his heart was crying those words out.

The doors opened, band as soon as the killing curse hit him, the spell he casted released. It was so small the death eaters didn't' notice… but it was enough, to alter time.

It flew out the window, into the sky, and faded out… going somewhere. But where did it go? Who knows?

End of Prologue

A/N: Sorry that it isn't written the best! Practice makes perfect, right? This story WILL be dark, sorry it moved so fast. It's just to put some background information into it. If I finish this story all the way, then it will have many chapters. I'm guessing at least 10, if they are 10 it will be really long ones. R&R! Your reviews feed my muse and keep me going, or it'll end up like my other stories!

I'm also looking for a beta if possible. Please also let me know of any typos/grammar mistakes/incorrect spellings and such. Thank you Now click the review button! puppy eye


	2. Chapter 2

Hereee we go. Next chapter.

First, to the wonderful reviewer.

Thedustbunny: Glad you like the idea, I'm sorry that it was so fast again, it's just necessary, read the note below.

NOTE TO ALL: Starting at this chapter, things will NOT add together. Some chapters Hermonie might not match to the earlier ones or something that happened in one chapter would have never happened in another. This is going to happen for a REASON. Please bear with me and it will be explained later in the story.

Disclaimer: This is the last time I'm putting this since I forget. I don't' own Harry potter, it belongs to JK Rowling.

_Untitled for Now_

_W2_

Hermione stepped through the barrier and into the platform 3/4ths. She smiled softly. It was her seventh year. She had a wonderful summer. She got into shape, so now she was just right. She wasn't a twig, but she wasn't fat either. Her hair was down to a little bit past her butt, and her hair calmed to curls instead of a bushy mess. Her breasts grew to a C, she had curves that girls would die for. She was finally not ashamed to show off her body. For some reason, she hit puberty earlier then others. She didn't really care; at least she had a nice body.

She was wearing a black tank top with a silver heart on her chest, then baggy black pants with silver strips lining it. She wore no make up, and people didn't even recognize her. She stepped onto the train, and found Harry and Ron.

Harry had his usual messy black hair and his eyes were starting to learn to twinkle like Dumbledore's. He had wonderful abs, and well, you get the idea. Ron was the same way, just without the twinkle.

"Wow 'Mione is that you?" Harry said, picking her up into his arms and swung her around. As soon as he was done, Ron did the same thing.

Hermione giggled and nodded "Yeah… Hey guys. Glad to see you too. How was your summer?"

It was a normal summer for both of them, and before they knew it, it was back to talking about brooms and such. A normal train ride…

Oh how little did they know. Only three people could hear the silent whisper of "Help me…"

And right at that moment, there was a prophecy unveiled.

_The bat, the ferret, the beaver_

_One was responsible for the downfall_

_One is the traitor_

_One is the new lord_

_This is all in One._

_The father, the creep, the hot girl_

_One is loved by all_

_One is the one everyone hates_

_And one is a secret father._

_This is all in Two._

_The spy, the rapist, and the cutter_

_One is beyond help_

_One makes them scream_

_And one tries to bring back the light_

_This is Three_

_The Dark, the weak, and the slut._

_One can't get enough_

_One tries to remove the darkness_

_And one is useless._

_This is four_

_The fallen, the smirk, the slave_

_The fallen has made darkness over rule light_

_The smirk has dominated the slave_

_There is no hope_

_This is five_

_The pleased, the dead, the fallen angel._

_The pleased has killed the dead and brought down the angel_

_Now the angel is used over and over._

_This is six._

_The gay, the master, the used_

_The master has turned the gay and used into his_

_This world is filled with corruption and disgust_

_This is seven._

_When four and seven combine, eight will be revealed._

_The people will be_

_The bloody, the worried, the suicidal_

_Bloody has made suicidal_

_The suicidal has made worried._

_Once this world, eight, has been fixed, nine will be revealed._

_The three are dead in this world._

_It is up to the lightning and weasel to bring them back_

_Or ten will never be revealed_

_Ten is the key to fixing one_

_The angel_

_The reaper_

_Both care about the angel_

_Help them and you may be told how to fix the eight worlds, to get the one you want here. You will fix world one if you can do it._

_End_

Sorry that the prophecy sucked and this chapter was short! I'm just introducing more of the plot, ad you may be able to understand my note after reading the prophecy. Remember, one review!


	3. Chapter 3

Wee. I wanna cookie. Ah well. Time to update this fic while my stomach hurts before I go to bed. So sorry for any extra bad grammar, I'm 1/4th awake here.

Cat-alike69: write...write…write Thanks for the review

Thedustbunny: Some people can probably guess who's in it and some people wont' know. It'll probably make sense later. Here's a tip to all. Pay attention to WInsertnumber

Now, off to writing the chapter (Going to try to make this longer then the previous one)

_Untitled for Now_

_W3_

Hermione stepped out of the Great hall, walking to her dorm. It was seventh year, and of course she was head girl. Who else would be?

Hermione Granger… First year the complete show off. Seventh year? The dark one. It was a drastic change. Things happened during summer (Woo. Yay for not saying XD). Now she dyed her hair black, wore black clothing, never showing her skin and even baggier than before. Probably if she mastered the whole Snape-turn thing, she could be mistaken as a female Snape, just without the greasy hair.

She went to a portrait of a five year old girl with brunette hair in a field of yellow flowers.

"You're the new head girl right?" The portrait asked.

"Yes… What's your name?" Hermione asked slightly curiously

"I'm Daff… its short for Daffodil. I was a teacher's child here but I died. Momma was so sad so they made a picture of me so I could keep her company." She played with the flowers.

"Who's your mom?"

"Mommy Tabby. Momma told me I'm not supposed to say her last name. Anyway, password?" She asked, smiling innocently.

"Thyme." She said

"Okie! As in the plant?"

"Yes."

"Okie dokie!" she said, opening the door.

Hermione stepped in, and immediately winced. Why the hell were the walls neon colours? Jesus something must have been wrong with the head girl last year. With a quick flick of her wand, the whole thing was black. Carpet? Black. Walls? Black. Ceiling? Black. Ceiling fan? Black. Okay you have the idea.

Hermione sat down on the couch, knowing the elf's already unpacked her stuff and thought. What did she think about? She wondered while Dumbledore died during the summer, and how the hell did Hogwarts still continue without a headmaster?

Someone knocked in the door, the portrait refusing to answer whoever was knocking.

"Mudblood! Hurry up and get out. We have a meeting." Who else would say that? Draco. Quick description. Tall. Blond. Hair that's not gelled. Awesome body. The end.

"Don't call her a mudblood!" Daff said, glaring

Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped out.

"Fine. Meeting. And don't touch my door again." She said right before she got pulled to Draco's room.

At Snape's Rooms

Snape was talking to Dumbledore's painting. He wasn't actually dead, just hiding.

"Severus… How is the young Malfoy doing?" He said, eyes twinkling.

"Bad. He's worse then we thought. Remind me, how the hell are we saving the world with Potter trying to be a badass?"

"Hope. Oh and a bookworm." Dumbledore responded while sucking on his lemon drop.

"A BOOKWORM! What does Granger have to do with this?"

"Everything. Didn't you read that book I gave you?" He asked

"…………" Was the response.

Dumbledore just gave him something he usually doesn't do. A smirk.

_End_

Sorry for it being so short, just introducing crap. And I'm exhausted. Too much gaming today XD No homework done. Ah well.

Read and review. Remember. ONE REVIEW. At least.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm sorry everyone! wasn't letting me upload anything so I couldn't get the fix for chapter 3 (Thank you XoxOxoX, I hate Microsoft spell check.)

Reviewers:

Alley Mack: Maybe. Maybe not. I know its probably confusing right now, His spell will probably make sense soon. I'm not sure which chapter I'll explain things, including his spell.

Inantriodromia: Sorry for taking so long!

ConfidenceMan: Yet again, I apologize for taking so long.

XoxOxoX: They won't' be confusing later, probably the next couple of chapters will also be confusing. Thanks for catching the typo; I wasn't paying attention during spell check.

W4

Hermione smirked, another one who falls asleep right afterwards. She got up, putting on her clothes, having some difficulty finding her panties. Hermione Granger, the slut is what they called her now. She still had straight A's; she just got curious about sexual activity after her body finally developed. Long, wavy dark brown hair. About a C cup for her breasts, and she had the curves even Lavender would die for.

Dean was her victim tonight. He wasn't that good in bed truthfully, but her goal in her seventh year was to bed every guy. But to do that, she had to start with the not as good ones till she could get some of the masters, such as Blaise and Draco. Though, little Draco has changed lately. He's weak. Kind of like her during her first year. Probably finally got that stupid Dark mark and now is a little chicken, like wormtail.

Snape… He's being even more evil than usual. He could probably be the new Dark Lord at this rate, but of course first Volde has to die first. She finally gathered all her stuff and left, going up to her room before Harry or Ron caught her. They're always a pain in the ass when they find out. She already bedded Ron, so now he's jealous. Ah well. She got into her head girls room, getting into her pajamas and fell asleep.

She didn't notice of course, the little glow, fairy shaped that came in her room and whispered words in her ear that she couldn't' understand. Snape or Malfoy also didn't notice when the same thing happened to them.

_The Dream_

_The little light formed into a lady. She had long blonde hair that stopped right before her butt. She had blue eyes, and a long white dress. She kind of looked like an angel._

"_I've called you three here for a reason." She whispered, but for some reason it sounded almost as if she was yelling it._

_Hermione looked around, and saw Snape smirking evilly like usual and Draco curled up into a ball whimpering. She wondered what his problem was. _

"_Oh, almighty stupid spell, why don't you tell us?" Snape said… while still smirking._

"_How did you know I was a spell… ah well. Get comfy. This is a long story. Snape, do you know what spell I am?" She said, slightly annoyed._

"_Yeah. It goes into alternate realities and blah blah blah. It shouldn't really exist." He shrugged._

_I thought about a book I read awhile back about alternate realities, saying how they existed and if one world was thrown off course, all the others would be too. There was something like… ten? Other worlds. Each world, the person acted different but of there was a lot of weird things. Like… if world one, the main world, you died, then your personality would change rapidly, you wouldn't catch as much sleep as you need, your body would slowly kill itself. You could take a potion to live through it, but you'd always feel as if you're missing something, forgetting something. Each world had three important people… The most important. If all three died… the whole course of life could be destroyed._

"_Yes, that's right Hermione." The spell said, smiling._

"_What happened in the original world then?" She asked, not liking this._

"_All three of you died. Snape, casted a spell on his dying breath to fix it. Because the fates decided this, blah blah blah, something went wrong, etc. etc." She said, annoyed at the whole situation._

"_What are we supposed to do? Hermione asked, glaring at Draco just whimpering._

"_Nothing right now. I'm just informing you because there are going to be drastic changes soon. OH WOULD YOU STOP WHIMPERING!" Yelling at Draco who finally stopped._

"_Father said this would happen if HE" he pointed to Snape "Killed the dark lord that night. See what you did! All for naught!" he then shut up, realizing he said too much._

_Snape glared at him, not saying anything._

"_Well… what you have to do will reveal itself to you later. Good bye."_

_Everything fades out._

_End of Chapter_

Okay, that will hopefully solve some confusion. Each W of the chapter told each world, and their personalities were determined by the prophecy. Starting next chapter, the worlds won't be in order so pay attention to what W it is.

I have the next chapter typed up, so give me a review and it gets posted.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay i'm sorry for taking so long to post this! I got caught up with school work (Acutally i should be doing MORE but a friend distracted me.)

I went to go use spell check on this and GASP. My microsoft trial expired. twitch Bastards. Anywho, I apologize so much for any mispellings and even more grammar mistakes! Please correct me if you find something wrong!

To my two reviewers,

TheDustBunny: Glad its clear now Let me know if things get confusing again.

TheCofidenceMan: You'll find out in this chapter. This is about two different worlds.

W4

Hermione sat on her bed, for once not trying to bed some guy, but she was confused. She wasn't right? She had to do somethign to fix or... she'd dissappear? This just didn't make sense. She started to go back into her bookworm self, trying to figure this out logically.

Lets see... If I died, to make her come back you need nine other me's... So... Nine, including me, Hermione Grangers, all different, are needed. Basacilly... We have to find out what went wrong here, fix it, then we did as much as we can unless a big portal screaming "I GO TO ANOTHER WORLD FIX ME" appears, then I'm done.

I saw some papers appear, and read them.

This girl... the.. original Hermione Granger, sounds like the old me. Maybe i need to stop being a slut... but, Snape is supposed to be good and Draco is supposed to not be the wimp.

Oh fuck this. They can start then I'll start, I tougth while getting up in a hurry putting on the sluttyish outfit and decided to push my luck.

I was going to have sex with Blaise Zabini, it was my last thing I would do as a slut.

WARNING Rated R part. If you don't want to read this, go till the next warningWARNING

I looked in the mirror and smirked, damn. I looked good. I was wearing all black leather, a short mini skirt, black silk panties, no bra and a black halter top. My hair was slightly messed up from all my thinking, and my lips were a little swollen, not the unattractive way the just right way. A turn on way you could call it. I put my cloak over and took out my invisiblity cloak that i got for christmas from myself, since i got quite rich from a bookshop buisness I opened.

I walked to his dorm, he had his private room. There were too many complaints about all the sex he had and how the others couldnt' have sleep, so every single girl knew where he slept. I knocked as he opened the door, and sneaked in. He didn't notice me of course, that was the plan. As he looked around the hall, I hid my invisiblity cloak and smirked, waiting for him to turn around.

As expected, he turned and around and gasped.

"Granger? What the hell?" His mouth almost dropped to the ground.

"Yes Zabini? Should i say... Blaise?" I purred his name slightly and saw him shiver in that exciting way and just smirked more.

"Why the fuck are you here?" He asked, not bothering to beat around the bushes.

"What does it look like? Or must I show you?" I asked, seeing no response I walked up to him and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing down his chest, licking his belly button and undid his pants just for him to get the idea.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Why all of this all the sudden?" He freaked.

"Well, you ARE one of the school's sex gods. Your hot as hell, why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

He shrugged, giving in easily. I knew he hasn't had a good shag for about two weeks and i was right, he just quickly pinned me down to his bed, sliding off my halter top.

He kissed down my neck, down to my breasts and licked all around them, making me want more till he slowly licked up to one of my nipples and sucked on it softly, while massaging both of my breasts softly. I gasped softly, my hands running across his chest, feeling his muscles. He bite my nipple softly as i gasped loudly then blew on it, making me moan loudly then did the same thing to my other nipple. This torture continued for awhile, till he started to kiss down my breasts to my stomach, then down to my thighs, slipping off my skirt and panties. He spread my legs and gave my pussy a hard lick as I moaned his name. I saw a slight smirk, not really caring as I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying how soft it was. He found my clit and sucked on it softly while putting a finger into my pussy, slowly pushing it in and out. I could hear the nosies that I was making, all the moaning, gasping his name, well, you get the idea. He slowly forced another finger into my pussy, then even another, which made me gasp loudly. No guy ever did this to me befoe as he found my g-sopt and i arched my back, moaning his name. This continued for a couple more minutes till he stopped, and took out his cock. He slowly guided it into my pussy, and I wrapped my legs around him, and he started to thrust slowly. He was really big... it just felt so good. I just laid there, enjoying it as he started to go faster then I started to use my hips, lifting them up to meet with his thrusts as his cock went in as deep as possible, then he started to go faster. Before I knew it, my hands were wondering around, he was thrusting hard and fast, and we were both close to our climax. He gave me a nice, hard thrust and we both came at that moment, not screaming any names, just cumming.After he finished, he got up and put on his clothes. I did the same thing.

"You were pretty good. We'll have to try that sometime again." He smirked

I just nodded and left.

ENDOFWARNING

_end of W4_

_Quick look at W5_

"Please... no more..." I cried out, not wanting it again.

He slapped me for speaking back, and forced me against the wall as he went agian...

_End of Chapter_

Well, Sorry its not longer just at the point where I'm open for how this story shall go, as in which worlds return to normality first, etc. I want a main world to work on, right now it'll be four. Unless someone would prefer a different one, it'll just be four. So, review and tell me what you think!


End file.
